Big Gay Crush
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Puck doesn't go to Juvie, he ends up doing a duet with Kurt, who he's got a little bit of a crush on and Finn tries to warn him away. Puck's not having it because being around Kurt won't make Finn gay, just like being around Finn won't make Berry tall.


_Again with the meme prompt... it's littered with them, and I was kind of dumb, in that I didn't mark, write down, bookmark, where I found the prompts I'm slowly filling so if you find a prompt, feel free to fill it with appropriate fic and let me know? Or let me know so I can fill it? Meme can be found here: http:/ puckurt. livejournal. com/ 401627. html_

_Prompt 38 as chosen by RoseBelikov'at'NyxVamp_

"_No trip to Juvie._

_Puck is there for the duets assignment and gets paired with Kurt. Finn attempts to give Puck a friendly 'Hey, heads up Kurt is totally going to end up being a crazy gay stalker if you two sing together' warning._

_Puck comes down of Finn like the righteous fist of God (or you know, not God since Kurt doesn't believe in him and Puck's cool with that) and calls Finn out on his bullshit homophobia pointing out that yeah, Kurt might have been a little socially inept when it came to bounderies, but if Finn wasn't into Kurt all he had to do was tell Kurt that instead of acting like Kurt tried to shove him up against a wall and rape him or something. And also, what the ever loving fuck, the kid's dad just almost died and he probably feels all lonely and vulnerable and Finn's trying to get Puck to make him feel even worse? How is that people always think Finn's the nice guy because from where Puck's sitting, it's more of a case of Finn pulling all this assholish manipulative shit and no one calls him out on it because they all think he's too dumb to realize what it is he's doing._

_He and Kurt sing a totally awesome duet and they win the Breadstix gift certificate and have an amazing time together and the night ends with Puck confessing that he totally wouldn't mind at all if Kurt developed a big gay crush on him because then it would match the big gay crush Puck has on Kurt."_

_The numbers thing is my own system from the prompts I found, yeah I know, so you can still pick numbers from 1-60, but don't be disappointed if your numbers been picked, I currently have 9 on the go, but I will acknowledge whoever picks the number before I post the fic, even as I write it...  
><em>

_Enjoy!_

**Big Gay Crush**

'What, dude?' Puck demanded in exasperation. He and Finn and are the only ones left in the locker room after football practice and Finn's been trying to peek at Puck's junk.

'Why are you always trying to look at my junk?' Puck smirks when Finn jumps and goes beet red as he turns away and splutters nonsense.

'I wasn't trying... I'm not...' he finally manages to blurt out.

Puck rolls his eyes as he sits down with a sigh, 'use your words, Hudson.'

'Are you sure that working with Kurt on this duets project is a good idea?'

Puck can only stare at Finn like he's growing a second head. It's just a duet. Sammy and Frank did them, Mick and David, Chad and Scott, Tim and Nelly, Em and Dre... Puck was sure there were more, he just couldn't think of any.

'A duet doesn't have to be between a guy and girl. A duet is just two people singing together,' he replied. It sounded lame even to him but Finn was being an idiot.

'Yeah, but...'

Puck has no idea what Finn is going to say, and honestly, he doesn't give a flying nut sack about it, because Finn has his "I've been thinking in the john" face and it's kind of scary.

'Just because you're a homophobic asshat, doesn't mean the rest of are. Yeah, Hummel was socially retarded when it came to his crush on you but being around Kurt won't just make you gay. Like being around you, won't make Berry tall.'

Finn stared at Puck like he'd just announced he had a vagina.

'The whole thing with Kurt was a giant fail on both your parts. No,' Puck stopped Finn from talking, 'Kurt's at fault for that mess, but so are you. You knew he liked you, the entire world did, but you didn't do anything about it. I get what it's like to have someone stare at you with stars in their eyes. It's a power trip, but it's also cruel. You should have stepped up and talked to the kid. Told him you weren't interested or gay or something. Instead you strung him along and he followed you around like a puppy. It finally came to a head with you and your mum moved into their house and you blew up at him, called him and his stuff faggy. That wasn't cool at all. Do you have any idea how hard he worked on that room? Then you come in with your holier than thou attitude and panned it all. That room was friggin awesome!'

'Yeah, but...'

'No, no buts you acted like he was going to rape you at any given moment. What, the ever loving, fuck are you thinking? His dad almost dies and you just want to make him even more miserable with this shit.'

'You threw him in a dumpster because he was a f-'

'NO!' Puck almost shouts, cutting off Finn's outburst, 'no, I was throwing him in because I thought he was a prissy, stuck up bitch, not because he's gay, that had nothing to do with it. Do you even know how much of a dick your being?'

'I don't... whatever,' he grumbled, slamming his locker and storming out.

**X**

'This was tough to decide, but with that incredibly moving, acoustic version that showed off their skills on the piano and guitar with How to Save A Life, Puck and Kurt are the winners!' Schuester announced, handing the Breadstix voucher to Kurt, who happened to be closest to him, Everyone cheered. 'Good job, guys.'

Mercedes hugged Kurt from behind as Santana sat herself in Puck's lap.

'So when are you taking me?' she purred.

'He isn't,' Schuester replied, 'the winning team gets to go together Santana.' He was staring at her pointedly as she moved from Puck's lap.

'But Puck doesn't want to go with Kurt,' Finn began, giving Schuester his kicked puppy look. 'That would be-'

'Give it up you giant asshat! And get off me, you skanky ho,' Puck snarled at Santana, who was trying to latch onto him.

Santana glared at him but moved.

'You homophobic son of a bitch! You're still trying to warn everyone away from the "fag" after yesterday? You are unbelievable!'

'Puck,' Schuester warned but Puck glared him into submission.

'No, I'm tired of Mr Goody Two Shoes here always putting down Kurt. Yeah, he can be a bitchy jerk, but he has good reason. He has to put up with our bullshit, and Karosky and his goons are always shitting on him. He just trying to protect himself. So you know what I'm going to go Breadstix, with Kurt tomorrow night, and I'm going to have a fucking good time.'

Everyone just sort of stared at Puck, trying to figure out who the hell he was, and what the hell he'd done with the real Puck.

'Puck, I don't think it's necessary to-'

'To what? Stand up for someone? The faculty of this school is so wilfully blind it's disgusting. You walked by us everyday for almost a year and thought we were friends, but I was throwing him in a dumpster.'

'I...' Schuester glanced at Kurt, who was trying to be as small as possible. 'I'm sorry Kurt, I had no idea.'

Kurt shrugged it off, and Puck looked livid. Kurt grabbed Puck by the arm and dragged him out of the room. Before Puck could say anything Kurt was sashaying out the front door, leaving Puck alone in the hallway.

**X**

The pair sat in an awkward silence, Puck playing with his cutlery as Kurt twirled his glass.

'Why?' Kurt asked, causing Puck to drop his fork onto his knife.

'What?'

'Yesterday, why did you yell at Finn?'

Puck sighed, 'because he was being a giant douche bag.'

'Puck...'

'Look Kurt, you can be a nice guy. When you aren't being a complete bitch. I know why you are the way you are, I'm part of the reason, but right now, you have all this shit to deal with. Between Karofsky and your dad, I didn't think you need the added shit of someone who was supposed to be your friend, trying to make you even more miserable.'

'Thank you,' Kurt offered with a small smile, 'I think.'

'So we totally rocked that song,' he stated, leaning back in his chair looking rather smug.

Kurt gave a small laugh, 'yeah, we did. But Rachel and Finn blew it on purpose.'

'Everyone knows Schue has an inappropriate crush on Finchel. I think he wants them both but he's confused and it makes me want to yak.'

Kurt stared at Puck for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

From their they talked about class, family and what they liked, getting to know each other. They hadn't really had the chance as they worked on their duet, since Puck had to babysit his sister and Kurt had been grounded for overspending, again. So they'd worked on it at school and mostly through messages.

They were sharing their third giant chocolate on chocolate with a side of chocolate dessert when Puck turned serious.

'I know Finn was a douche about...' he trailed off, waving a hand, not quite sure what to call what Kurt had on Finn since crush sounded so... well, gay...

'My big, gay crush?' Kurt supplied with obvious amusement.

Puck chuckled, 'yeah, that.' Puck shifted, looking uncharacteristically nervous. 'I just wanted you to know that I wouldn't mind if you, you know, had a big, gay crush on me.'

'Puck?' Kurt watches Puck in confusion, with a hint of hope. At least, Puck wants it to be hope.

'We all know I'm badass, and you can be pretty badass yourself, I was wondering if we could, you know...'

'Be badass together?' Kurt offered, his lips quirking at the corner.

'That wasn't very badass, was it?' Puck asked, wincing. 'I'm sorry, but I've only ever asked a girl out because I wanted to get into her pants. With you it's different. I want to do this right. Don't get me wrong, I still want to get in your pants, but-'

'Then shut up and kiss me,' Kurt demanded. Puck stared at Kurt for a moment, completely dumbfounded, before complying.

Who knew demanding Kurt could be so hot?

* * *

><p><em>You have no idea how long it took me to figure out a song. I think the song choice took longer than the actual writing of the fic... But seeing as it took so long, I have included the lyrics with, how I imagined them singing the song, a little slower than the original. They meld together to sing the chorus and the last verse, I can hear it my head, and it sounds great, but it's so hard to translate that onto paper... oh and Kurt's in a lower register than normal. Not Funk low, more Blackbird low...<em>

**How to Save a Life – The Fray **(as sung by _Kurt_, on piano, and **Puck**, on guitar, **_both_**)

_Step one you say we need to talk  
>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk<br>He smiles politely back at you  
>You stare politely right on through<br>Some sort of window to your right  
>As he goes left and you stay right<br>Between the lines of fear and blame  
>You begin to wonder why you came<em>

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<strong>

**Let him know that you know best  
>Cause after all you do know best<br>Try to slip past his defence  
>Without granting innocence<br>Lay down a list of what is wrong  
>The things you've told him all along<br>And pray to God he hears you  
>And pray to God he hears you<strong>

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>****And I would have stayed up with you all night  
><strong>**Had I known how to save a life**

**As he begins to raise his voice  
>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<br>Drive until you lose the road  
>Or break with the ones you've followed<br>He will do one of two things  
>He will admit to everything<br>Or he'll say he's just not the same**  
><strong>And you'll begin to wonder why you came<strong>

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>How to save a life**


End file.
